Liam's Total Drama World Tour
A Total Drama World Tour Reimagining, brought to you by SoaringSpirits. Sixteen previous contestants and two newcomers compete in challenges all around the world. However, this season, when Chris rings a bell, the contestants must break into song. If they don't, they are automatically eliminated. By the rules, contestants must sing once in each episode, and Chris may call a "reprise" of the song. Contestants safe from elimination are awarded barf bags full of airline-issued peanuts, continuing the tradition of edible safety items. When a contestant is eliminated, they must take the Drop of Shame voluntarily or someone will have to force them off of the plane. During the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, all of the contestants from the first three seasons went to great lengths to prevent being labeled as "has-beens," and being replaced by Chris' new reality concept: Total Drama Dirtbags. Ultimately, after proving themselves through nearly catastrophic means, Chris rescues a group of sixteen (as well as six new faces) to join him on a journey around the world in the fifth season. Traveling around on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, the cast participates in new challenges in various countries on six continents with all new drama and challenges awaiting them. Split into three separate teams after the first challenge, the teams work to achieve immunity, as well as first-class to their next destination. The losing team is then forced to attend a ceremony, where one member is forced to take the Drop of Shame from the plane to wherever they land. The lucky contestant who outlasts the rest of the competitors wins $1,000,000. Note: Despite their being newcomers from the post-TDWT seasons, this reimagining is the fifth season, after Total Drama Pahkitew Island and before Total Drama All Stars. Cast: Duncan - The Delinquent Serving as the anti-hero of the series, Duncan is a punk and a juvenile delinquent who ironically comes from a long line of policemen, and policewomen: his dad, mom, uncle, aunt, grandma, and cousins are all cops. He knows many tactics from his time spent in juvenile detention centers. He can carve a picture of a skull into a tree trunk and lift great amounts of weight (such as Owen, who is about twice his size). He's a sarcastic kind of person, flirting with Heather, despite his apparent dislike of her, and making fun of Courtney whenever she gets near him. He also gives Courtney the pet name "Princess" to tease her. Duncan loves to break rules to better suit himself, but sometimes the consequences are worse than what he intended. Duncan also loves to make fun of the other contestants and pull several pranks on them, with Harold being his primary victim (due to a certain move Harold made in Total Drama Island). He considers himself as being "straight with people," never pretending to be what he isn't, and has been shown to either get along with fellow competitors or make fierce enemies because of this. Despite his harsh tendencies, Duncan is actually a good person at heart, although he will never admit it to everyone else. Such moments displaying this side of him include finding a new bunny for his friend, DJ after Geoff loses the first one, and defending Lindsay after she is betrayed by Heather. Some quality time with Harold also makes him consider ending his feud with him after so long. Though this is failed due to the interference from a third party. Additionally, he isn't a selfish person as shown when he begs Beth to leave him so she can win the finals. As a way to express his feelings for a girl he likes, Duncan uses his knife to either carve her name or her face. ---- Gwen - The Loner Gwen is a Goth girl whose interests lie in art and astronomy. Throughout Total Drama Island, she is frequently seen sketching or writing in her diary. She wants to use the prize money to help her mother, travel, and study art history at a university. She is smart, independent, level-headed, and is able to complete almost all challenges without much difficulty. Gwen also suffers from claustrophobia, as seen in Phobia Factor. When she first arrives at Camp Wawanakwa, Gwen is irritable, annoyed by the other contestants, and sure that she will not stay in the competition for very long. Despite her seemingly cold, harsh attitude, she is not a bitter person, but is rather suspicious and very cautious about whom she lets into her life. Her kind heart, overtime, allows her to learn to trust, make friends (and enemies), fall in love, and even reach the finale. Gwen seems to actually want to get in to the popular crowd, as reveals to Geoff. He is more than happy to invite her to one of his famous parties, and she accepts his invitation and help to bring out her more fun-loving side (although she later calls him "party obsessed," in a rant slamming all but five of the other competitors). She becomes more open to expressing her ability to love in future seasons. As obsession and betrayal damage her reputation, Gwen either insists or shows that she holds nothing against the others for their negative treatment of her. However, she fiercely stands her ground both times. ---- Owen - The Party Guy Owen's two best loves are eating and having a good time. Among his peers, he is arguably the most popular contestant of all time for his cheerful ways, optimistic viewpoints no matter what the situation, and ability to see the best in people. He even accomplishes the impossible in making a friend of Chris. He always tries to help his team win challenges despite his physical and mental disadvantages. Usually enthusiastic at first, he often ends up failing, the majority in humorous ways. As a running gag in the series, Owen is frequently naked, farting, or sometimes both. He has mentioned on numerous occasions that his response to stress (among many other emotions) is eating. Owen is also a sensitive person, describing himself as feeling things on a deep level. He tells Heather in Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon that he feels like no one listens to him. Additionally, when he is strapped to an electric chair in The Aftermath: III, during the''Truth or Electrocution'' segment, Owen is so frightened of being shocked that he launches into a tirade of all his wrongdoings - beforeGeoff even asks him a question. Like everyone else, Owen has a bit of dark side. In Dodgebrawl, he participates in the dodgeball game with little remorse for the opposing Killer Bass. In Total Drama Action, broke from his mother's spending, Owen is offered money to come back from elimination and create drama between the remaining cast mates. Although he feels bad about his job, he continues to "stir up the doo-doo" even when not instructed, claiming "it's hard going cold turkey." ---- Heather - The Queen Bee Heather is Total Drama's first antagonist. Famously manipulative, Heather knows what she wants and exactly how to get it. Her strategic smarts have proven lethal, eliminating so many contestants she has set a record. She competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using the relationships made among the cast to her advantage. Heather only behaves nicely towards others when she may ultimately be benefited. This makes it difficult to differentiate her classic mean girl ways from genuine heartfelt moments. Such an example is in the season one special, where a crying Heather tells Harold that she doesn't like "being mean all the time," and that it's not fun "being the one everyone hates." By Total Drama Action, the other contestants are adamant about steering clear of her and staying out of alliances. Bridgette - The Surfer Girl Bridgette is a calm, compassionate surfer girl who loves animals as much as she loves the water. She is a vegetarian, finding the creatures to be friends and not food. Bridgette is known for being clumsy on land, at times the results being quite severe, but surfing she is just the opposite. Many aspects of Bridgette's character are revealed in Brunch Of Disgustingness. When she joins the remainingScreaming Gopher females, she faces one of her biggest challenges in getting them to work as a team. She believes in "building bridges, not walls" even when competition is not a factor. According to Bridgette herself, she cannot stay mad at someone for very long. InTotal Drama Action, she is shown to value her friendships with the other contestants as ego-driven Geoff tortures the eliminated cast mates. Most notably, even when she is angry with Gwen for her actions, she still warns her about an anvil which will fall on her if she lies. Bridgette loves spending time with boyfriend Geoff most of all. After they become an official couple, the two are rarely seen not making out. ---- DJ - The Brickhouse With Heart DJ can be described as a "Teddy Bear" - while he is the largest contestant in the series, he is anything but mean. DJ wants the best for everyone and will even throw challenges if he thinks he will be responsible for hurting somebody. He loves animals too, giving up his chance at the million dollars when a curse causes him to harm innocent creatures. He also has adopted a few pets during his time on Total Drama. He sometimes can be too sensitive and easily frightened, which interferes with his challenge performances. However, it is this kindness that makes him one of the most popular competitors among the cast. DJ adores his mother. He credits her for making him the way he is and names her as his best quality. She also was responsible for a huge decision DJ once had to make, haunted by an illegal deal. He loves dancing and is an exceptional cook. His culinary creations have not garnered a bad word from a single person who has tried them. ---- Tyler - The Jock Tyler is a sports fan who loves anything involving physical activity. Unfortunately, his performing is less than stellar and he would be much better off just watching from the sidelines. To his credit, Tyler does have abnormally strong fingers. He revealed that during his first piano lesson, he actually broke the instrument. Tyler is competitive, enthusiastic, and genuinely wants to be a helpful force for his team. He has been forgettable among Total Drama's other contestants and in-universe fans. In Total Drama World Tour, Tyler acknowledges this and is exceedingly frustrated. He furthers his point by ranting that even Ezekiel, who was voted off first last time they competed, receives more attention than him. At home, however, Tyler is apparently very popular with an abundance of friends. He is hurt more by nothing else than when his girlfriend, Lindsay forgets who he is. Even though she isn't perfect, Tyler has expressed deep love for her on numerous occasions. He even says his dream date would be holding Lindsay's things while she shops. Tyler has a tendency to be airheaded such as in Broadway, Baby! when Noah tells him to make a mental note, to which he replies that he doesn't have a pen. In I See London..., he strips a guard using only his teeth, even though nobody told him he needed to do so. ---- Noah - The Schemer Noah seems to be sarcastic, cynical and sardonic to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships, however, he finds his best allies in Owen and Izzy. He seems to have little interests as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people such as Eva, Duncan, Heather, and Courtney despite them being stronger and more vicious than him. Noah also uses Churchill wit, a form of word play created by former British Prime Minister Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. ---- Anne Maria - The Jersey Shore Reject Anne Maria is a tough, sassy Jersey girl who is all about the looks. She is obsessed with her hairspray and spray tan, keeping the hair product in her "poof" 24/7. While she will be ready to fight anyone who gives her attitude, she is not antagonistic or trouble seeking. Anne Maria is always trying to help her team with challenges, but has proven to not be the most beneficial asset. She falls in love with one of Mike's alternate personalities, Vito, in Ice Ice Baby. The persona being an great contrast to the Mike everyone knows, Anne Maria believes that he is putting up an act. She is certain that Vito is the real him and that he ceases the performance when it is only the two of them together. Anne Maria's love for material things is spotlighted in her final competing episode, when Ezekiel brings her the burnt up money from the previous season, and quits when he gives her a huge diamond that turns out out be worthless. ---- Courtney - The Type A Courtney thinks of herself as a born leader, and this often leads to her not letting others have a chance to take control. Although she is extremely bossy, competitive, critical, and even manipulative at times, she can also be genuinely civil and polite to her fellow competitors. Being an overachiever, she has a tendency to overreact when things go wrong and often reminds everyone of her CIT experience when the others question her judgment. She spends the majority of her debut season behaving kindly towards the others, and bringing out her inner control freak when the situation calls for it. She genuinely wants to help her team win challenges, most preferably leading them there herself, while following the rules at the same time. Courtney comes across as uptight, something Duncan notices right away. He gives her the nickname "Princess" and purposely tries to irritate her - and succeeds. In Basic Straining, Duncan takes her under his wing to show her a good time as he toys with Chef. From this episode on, Courtney becomes more vengeful, determined to pay someone back for their revenge on another camper. Courtney has exceptional athletic abilities, incredible strength, and impressive challenge performances. In Total Drama Action, she is shown to be edgier and much more competitive and aggressive than in the first season, as well as becoming increasingly litigation-obsessed, making threats to call her attorneys whenever she doesn't get her way. Additionally, she insults her fellow contestants more openly this time. She effectively takes over Justin's role as Total Drama Action's main antagonist, especially after he is kicked off inThe Princess Pride. Her new attitude is duplicated in her treatment of Duncan, which causes him a great internal conflict. He loves the challenges Courtney gives him, but resents her unrealistically high standards for a relationship. Courtney begins the next season in a much happier state of mind. However, later on, the claws are retracted again as a great betrayal pushes her over the edge. InTotal Drama All-Stars, Courtney arrives back at the island resentful towards Gwen. Outside their conflict, she comes across as bossy and competitive to her new teammates. As she is somewhat tamed byScott, Gwen fights to regain her now-destroyed bond with Courtney. Ironically, the solution comes in one of Chris's challenges. The union helps Courtney learn the true meaning of friendship, vowing to take Gwen to the finale with her. However, it is shattered again when it is discovered that Courtney still considers money above everything else. ---- Cody - The Geek Cody is a flirtatious tech expert with a sugar addition. He joined the show primarily to be with the "cool" kids, his own kind (so he thinks). His self-named "manly charms" and "smooth moves" are famously not so smooth, failing him around the females other contestants, such asTrent. Cody's usual tactic of getting women involves him using pick-up lines that sound irresistible to him, but irritating to everyone else. Most of the girls he flirts with usually end up annoyed or amused. Despite the act, Cody seems to be aware that it's actually a façade and that he isn't the Cassanova he desires to be. He admits in a season three confessional that the most success he usually has with girls is getting to buy them soda and listen to their problems. It is highly suggested through Cody's huge crush on Gwen that once he becomes truly interested in someone, he will be loyal and will do whatever it takes to make her happy - even give her up to another guy. Cody is a very sweet boy, but with it comes tendencies that are perverted and somewhat stalker-like. He shifts to the receiving end of a major fixation in Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama fan-turned contestant Sierra joins to his hip, despite his continuous protests. Eventually, however, Cody comes to value her devotion and sees her as his best friend. This is further supported in the first episode of season four, where Cody is being hugged by Sierra and, although he would have disturbed him before, he is now smiling. ---- Sierra - The Obsessive Uber-Fan With blogs dedicated to every member of the cast and personal information extending as far as their dental records, Sierra is Total Drama's biggest fan. Despite her stalker-like tendencies, she comes across as an enthusiastic and happy person to anyone who meets her. She is generally easy to get along with, but turns bloodthirsty the moment Cody is threatened. She has engaged in many violent acts throughout her time on the show, all but one involving her favorite competitor. ---- Alejandro - The Arch Villain The main antagonist of season three combines Justin's knee weakening good looks with Heather's deadly strategic smarts. He holds the record for the second highest number of eliminations caused, only falling behind the Queen Bee herself. A proud Spaniard, Alejandro frequently speaks his language on the show. His best talent is smooth talking himself in or out of a situation, something he doesn't hesitate to use on the females of the competition. He names his best quality his ability to "smell a person's weakness and exploit it in seconds." According to Alejandro, he has had a large quantity of nannies because of this. His family consists of a professional soccer player, a hypnotist, a diplomat, and José, his greatest enemy. Alejandro hates being "Al" because of José, and resents even the slightest reference to his brother. ---- Lindsay - The Dumb Princess Beautiful but not vain, Lindsay's big heart and childish nature have made her one of the most well-liked competitors on the show. Although the other contestants are frequently annoyed by her severe lack of intelligence, Lindsay has been shown to have only pure intentions. At times, such as in Dial M for Merger and Get a Clue, she goes beyond this limitation and demonstrates that she has the ability to solve problems. Unfortunately for Lindsay, she is often fooled by false-friendships and easily manipulated by the show's antagonists. A major running gag on the show involves her having problems remembering the names of the others, even if that person is her boyfriend. ---- Izzy - The Psycho Hose Beast Izzy is, in Noah's terms, "nutty as a ten-ton bag of pecans smothered in peanut butter, encased in a cashew the size of China." She is fun, but hard to handle, and to the other contestants more trouble than she is worth. She has a tendency to lie, for instance about her IQ measurement (she claims it is 188, although numerous occasions have proven this false). Izzy has extraordinary athletic and fighting abilities. She also is number eight on the RCMP's Most Wanted list, presumably for blowing up a kitchen on accident, but it is unclear if she was telling the truth or not. As a running gag in the series, she will leave in an unusual way after being eliminated. Throughout Total Drama Action, she frequently changes her persona to another that she has created for her own amusement. She has been shown to enjoy plotting solutions to various situations. Despite her strange ways of showing it, Izzy does care about others (mainlyOwen) and means well even if her results don't reflect it. ---- Harold - The Dweeb A tall, skinny, awkward-looking guy, Harold takes immense pride in his numerous "mad skills." Although he isn't much to look at and is often disrespected by many of the other contestants, including his own teammates, Harold is actually an incredibly resourceful young man of many talents and has won several challenges, either for himself or his various teams. Harold's geeky interests, his somewhat poor personal hygiene, and his know-it-all personality often make him an outcast amongst his fellow contestants and a perfect target for bully Duncan. Although Duncan hates Harold for his uncool ways and Harold hates Duncan for his bad attitude, it appears the two have begrudging respect for one another at the same time. A telling confessional Harold makes in One Million Bucks, B.C. points out that both are willing to put their differences aside when forced to work together. In Total Drama Island, Harold develops a crush on Leshawna and, although she is initially put off by the strange boy, she eventually comes to see him as a true and loyal friend. ---- Leshawna - The Sister With 'Tude Leshawna can either be the ally someone's glad to have or the enemy they regret making, but she'd much rather be their friend. She is loyal, sassy yet affectionate, deeply caring, and one of the easiest people on the show to get along with. Leshawna tells it like it is and has no fear whatsoever in calling people out on their mistakes. She will not hesitate to get physical if the matter calls for it - especially if her weight is the topic of discussion. Leshawna is not above revenge, whether it be on her own behalf or that of a friend. She is extremely street smart, her vocabulary covered in slang while calling her fellow contestants "Baby," "Honey," and "Sugar" (she also isn't the worst at forming insults if need be, especially when it comes to Heather). She is good at certain physical competitions and has proven herself to be very good at challenges, even though sometimes her large size can hold her back. Leshawna also loves to dance, though in the eyes of the others, she is not very good. While not on Total Drama, she volunteers to better the lives of other teenagers less fortunate than she is. A goal of hers is to one day open her own community center. In Total Drama Action, Leshawna's perfect track record with the others is stained. She is revealed to never cry, a fact which her team quickly uses to expose a lie. While some revoke their trust in Leshawna, others excuse it as "playing the game." Adding fuel to the fire is what was thought to be a secret conversation between her and cousin Leshaniqua being played to the contestants. Eventually, they do come to put it behind them before the next season begins. ---- Brick - The Cadet Brick is an army kid who enforces the "never leave a cadet behind" code as if his life depends on it. He respects his superiors to the fullest, saluting them and even complimenting Chef's disgusting meals, something only Owen has done before him. According to Dawn, Brick needs to be dominated, but when necessary he can easily take control himself. Brick and Jo are highly competitive with each other. However, unlike many former and current contestants, Brick respects, not resents, such skilled players. He also states his appreciation that they are on the same team. Brick can be tough, but he is also very sensitive. He has a habit of wetting himself and is also afraid of the dark. In Runaway Model, he cries when he unleashes a fashion disaster on Sasquatchanakwa. The incident makes Brick want to attend fashion school, which he proudly announces in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown (much to everyone's shock). Episode 01 - Walk Like An Egyption Part 1 Episode 02 - Walk Like An Egyption Part 2 Episode 03 - Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan Episode 04 - Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better! Episode 05 - Broadway, Baby! Episode 06 - Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water Episode 07 - Slap Slap Revolution Episode 08 - The Am-AH-Zon Race Episode 09 - Can't Help Falling In Louvre Episode 10 - Newf Kids On The Rock Episode 11 - Jamaica Me Sweet Episode 12 - Aftermath: Revenge Of The Telethon Episode 13 - I See London... Episode 14 - Greece's Pieces Episode 15 - The EX-Files Episode 16 - Picnic On Hanging Dork Episode 17 - Sweden Sour Episode 18 - Aftermath Aftermayhem Episode 19 - Niagra Brawls Episode 20 - Chinese Fake-Out! Episode 21 - African Lying Society Episode 22 - Rapa Phooey! Episode 23 - Awwwwww, Drumheller! Episode 24 - Hawaiian Style Episode 25 - Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles Episode 26 - Hawaiian Punch! Elimination Table ---- 1: None Elimination Episode 2: Double Elimination Episode ---- GENDER: This contestant is Male. GENDER: This contestant is Female. WIN: This contestant won the challenge and immunity from the vote off along with their team. WIN: This contestant won the challenge and individual immunity from the vote off. LOW: This contestant received the final item at the elimination ceremony. SAFE: This contestant received a item and was not eliminated from the competition. QUIT/LEFT: This contestant left or quit the show for (un)known purposes. OUT: This contestant didn't receive an item at the elimination ceremony and was eliminated from the competition.